Summer of Redemption
by Buffybot76
Summary: Giles needs help from a friend in order to put Willow back on the right track.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Summer of Redemption  
Author: Rose  
Email: buffybot76@yahoo.com  
Rating: R for later chapters  
Pairing: W/Remus Lupin  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from either BtVS or HP. They belong to their respective creators, Joss Wedon and J.K. Rowling.  
Distribution: If you want it, just tell me where it's going.  
Spoilers: Harry Potter, after Goblet of Fire. BtVS, post season 6.  
Dedicated: To Witchy-grrl. Sorry, but "Willow's Salvation" has just GOT to be W/Snape. Hope this will make you happy though.  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
  
  
Remus Lupin's day had started out normal enough. He had gotten up out of his bed at 6:00 a.m. and taken a bath. Then proceeded to go about preparing breakfast. He had just sat down at the table to eat, when a large brown owl had flew through his open window, and landed beside him on the table.  
  
"Well my friend, what have you got for me this morning?" Remus cheerfully asked the owl, who's only reply was to hoot at him quietly and began pecking at the peice of toast that Lupin laid in front of it.  
  
Remus carefully untied the piece of parchment tied to the owl's left leg. Unrolling it, Remus found it was from his cousin Rupert Giles. Silently, he read the note to himself.  
  
Remus,  
  
I know it has been quite awhile since we have spoken, and that we parted on less than amiable terms, but I find myself at a loss of what to do in the situation I find myself in.  
  
I am sure you have read the article in the Daily Prophet, about the young American girl who attempted to bring about the apocalypse?  
  
Well, said American girl just happens to be my young charge Willow Rosenberg from Sunnydale, California.  
  
Ah yes, the Hellmouth. Remus thought for a second before continuing to read.  
  
I heard from Headmaster Dumbledore that you were not teaching at Hogwarts any longer, and that I could get in touch with you here. I am asking that you help me in my attempts to help this young girl. She does not deserve to go to Azkaban. The Ministry has given me 3 months to 'rehabilitate' her, as they put it. And I am in desperate need of your assistance.   
  
I implore you to put aside our differences for the sake of this girl. Please Remus, I have failed her once already. Don't allow me to fail her again.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Rupert Giles  
  
  
Remus re-read the note once more then sighed heavily.  
  
It had been a long time since he had heard from his cousin. They had parted ways after a particularly nasty row over a woman of all things. Since then, Remus had found Olivia to be a player. If only he had learned that earlier, maybe his and Rupert's friendship would not have suffered.  
  
But now he had a chance to make back up with his cousin and one time good friend. He could help Rupert help this girl, and possibly build back a friendship that should have never been dissolved in the first place.  
  
Yes, he would do it.  
  
So, with that decided, Remus Lupin walked to his study, took a quill and piece of parchment from the small desk in the corner, and scribbled his response.  
  
Rupert,  
  
It has definitely been a long time since we last spoke, written or conversed in any way whatsoever. I apologize for not trying to make contact with you before this. I just wanted to let you know that I accept. I will help you with Ms. Rosenberg as best I can. I also extend my hand to you in friendship. I would like to put old grudges behind us and attempt to capture maybe a fraction of the friendship we once had. As this is Thursday, expect me no later than the beginning of next week.  
  
Until then, I suggest you make arrangements somewhere where we might be able to conduct this business in privacy. It would not be good if You-Know-Who was to learn that this so called 'Dark Witch' was so close. I will see you soon.  
  
Remus Lupin  
  
Remus then walked back to the kitchen where the owl had finished it's toast and had helped itself to Lupin's glass of water. Chuckling, he tied his reply to the owl's leg and whispered the destination. At once the owl took off, and Remus returned to his bedroom to pack and then to prepare for his departure.  
  
It was going to be a long summer. 


	2. Chapter 1

Summer of Redemption  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Giles turned the red, old model Volvo he was driving up the narrow dirt road. The road that led to the secluded summer house deep in the wooded area he had chosen for the task.  
  
Looking at the silent redhead in the passenger seat beside him, Giles sighed wearily for what seemed like the thousandth time that day.  
  
Willow Rosenberg had completely withdrawn into herself since that dark day that she had tried, in a fit of anguish and fury, to end the world. Since that day, she had neither spoke nor showed any sign of emotion other than the spaced out look in her eyes. Giles had brought the girl back with him to London in hopes that time away from the Hellmouth would help heal some of the inner wounds that the dark magic had rended on her soul, but she had yet to respond.  
  
Giles had then, in desperation, resigned to plead for help from the only man he felt could help him. His old friend, Remus Lupin.  
  
After he had parked the car in the dirt driveway of the house, he killed the engine and got out, walked around to the passenger side and opened the door to assist Willow in exiting the car.  
  
Willow allowed herself to be removed from the car and be led up to the front door of the house. It was more of a cabin really. Giles took note of this. He had owled Remus with the directions to the location before informing Willow of his plans.   
  
Willow had not even looked at him, just sat in the rocking chair she had been sitting in for the past two hours, rocking and humming to herself. These actions had given Giles a small hope that the girl was reachable, that she wasn't too far out of her mind in anguish and guilt.   
  
Giles lead her through the front door and into the living area. It was very spacious, with walls made of the same material as the outside of the structure. There were quaint white lacy curtains on the windows and by way of furniture they had a comfortable enough looking couch, an arm chair, a wooden rocker and a small coffee table. Nothing adorned the walls but a small clock hung over the fireplace mantle. He took Willow's hand again and urged her over to sit in the rocking chair that was positioned facing the front window. After he had her seated, Giles gazed again at the young girl he had thought of as a daughter for the past 7 years.  
  
He was beginning to get very worried for the redhead. He assumed he was going to have to resort to drastic measures to get her to show any emotion, but he hated to think of putting Willow through any more trauma than she had already been through.  
  
Perhaps Remus will have some idea of what to do when he arrives. He thought to himself.   
  
Comforted a tiny bit by that thought, Giles left Willow rocking and humming to herself, to go and retrieve their luggage from the trunk of the car. Remus would be arriving that evening, and then they could go about setting up a strategy of how to heal Willow Rosenberg.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was a quarter of six when Remus Lupin pulled up into the driveway of the cabin. After turning off the ignition, Remus looked up at the log cabin with a bit of apprehension.  
  
He didn't know exactly what awaited him within the confines of this building. What exactly had he gotten himself into. With all the hoopla that the Ministry had dished out, it sounded like the girl was the anti-christ. The Daily Prophet had had a field day. It was a wonder there hadn't been an angry mob drag her off for vigilante justice, or simply demand her incarceration in Azkaban.   
  
He suspected that Rupert had asked Dumbledore to appeal to the Minister on behalf of Miss. Rosenberg. Whatever had occured, it obviously had worked, or he wouldn't be here now fixing to attempt to rebuild a young woman's life. And according to the details that Rupert had owled him, he had his work cut out for him.  
  
Sighing heavily, Remus opened the car door and got out of his '97 black Jeep Rangler. He grabbed his few bags and approached the front door. Before he had time to raise his hand to knock, the front door was opened, and he was greeted with a sight he hadn't seen in two decades.   
  
Giles smiled slightly at his old school mate and friend. He hadn't changed much, from his deep blue eyes and warm smile, to his lanky but sturdy frame, though his brown hair was flecked with a bit of gray, much like his own sandy locks.  
  
All in all, Remus looked good for his age. Giles looked decidedly worse for wear. But that was only because he had been worn down in his last two weeks in trying to help Willow.   
  
Remus saw the weary look in the man's eyes and immediately gave him a reassuring smile.  
  
"Hello, Rupert. Heard you needed a hand with a little situation. Maybe if I come in, we can get down to it, eh?"  
  
At this, Giles' smile widened a bit more.   
  
Same old Remus. He thought. Always straight to the point.  
  
"Yes, yes, quite. Do come in, Remus. I would like to introduce you to someone."  
  
Remus stepped over the threshold and into the cabin he would share with Giles and this Miss. Rosenberg for the rest of the summer. He was in hopes that they might have the girl back to some semblance of rights by then.  
  
"Willow, I would like you to meet someone. This is Remus Lupin, an old friend of mine. We went to school together for a while." Giles spoke as he lead Remus over to a rocking chair that was occupied by a slight redhead.   
  
Remus had definitely not counted on the condition that the girl was in. No, Giles had most certainly NOT given him all the facts. As Giles introduced him to her, he noticed that she did not even look up, or give any other sign that she was even listening to the other man. She just continued rocking and looking out the window. Her hair hung in her face like a curtain that concealed her features from them. Remus glanced to Giles who gave him a helpless shrug.  
  
"She has been this way ever since that night. She understands. That I know, but she is unresponsive to any stimulus at all, aside from maybe any physical pain. But then, she only flinches and does not utter a sound."  
  
  
Kneeling in front of the girl, Remus gently gripped her chin with his fingers and urged her to look at him. When she finally did, his breath was taken away by the bright green eyes that turned up, although reluctantly, to look at him. Her complexion was pale, but it was flawless, and Remus had the strange urge to stroke her cheek with the back of his hand. He gazed into her eyes and couldn't help but get the impression that she was taking in his appearance as well. But that couldn't be the case, as Rupert had just stated that she was more or less catatonic.  
  
  
"Has she attempted any magic whatsoever?" Lupin asked, not taking his eyes off of Willow's face.   
  
Giles looked at the man kneeling in front of his charge as if he had lost his mind.  
  
"What are you... why of course she hasn't attempted any magic! What makes you think that she could in the state that she's in?" Giles exclaimed exasperatedly.  
  
Remus looked away from the girl to glance at Giles.  
  
"Because of the way she is looking at me right now. As if she is studying me. Trying to figure me out." He looked back to the redhead. He was sure of it now. There was definitely a slight questioning look in her eyes. He grinned that wolfish grin of his. "If I didn't know better, I would say that she knows something is different about me."  
  
"I'm sure she would. After all the dark magics she housed just two months ago, I assume she can sense a great deal of things. She just has never shown any reaction to those feelings." Giles retorted.  
  
"Yes, well something is fluttering around in that intelligent brain of hers." Remus stated.   
  
He smiled a gentle smile at Willow and spoke to her softly.  
  
"Hello there, Willow. I hope you don't mind me calling you by your first name. If it makes a difference you can call me Remus if you like." Lupin murmured.  
  
There was a slight flicker in the green depths of her eyes, then a slight twitch of a jaw muscle, and finally, the corners of her mouth quirked up in a whisper of a smile.  
  
"There now. Isn't that beautiful." Remus crooned. And he meant it.   
  
Just that hint of a smile had stirred something deep within him. He knew for certain that if he was ever faced with the full brunt of her smile that he would most definitely be blown away. He was now fiercely determined to see that smile.  
  
Giles on the other hand was in shock.  
  
In less than ten minutes with Willow, he had gotten more reaction from her than he had the entire two months he had been working with her. For a moment, he felt a disturbing stab of jealousy.   
  
Oh, don't be rediculous. He chastized himself. He is doing what I asked him to come here to do. He is helping Willow. That is all that matters.  
  
  
"Well, it looks like all hope is not lost yet." Remus declared, looking up at Giles once more.  
  
"So it would seem." Giles replied.  
  
Straightening up from his kneeling position on the floor, Remus gave a low groan.  
  
"You wouldn't happen to have some tea brewed up would you?" He asked.  
  
Giles gave a slight smirk as he responded. "Getting a bit stiff in our old age are we, Moony?"  
  
Remus stiffled a chuckle at the nickname. "Probably as stiff as you feel, Ripper."  
  
"I will go and fetch you a cup, then." Giles said as he turned and went through a door off to the right that led to the kitchen.  
  
When Giles had exited the room, Remus turned his attention back to Willow. "Now, Willow. I bet you'd like to hear a little about old Rupes back in his school days, huh?"  
  
Again, Willow smiled faintly.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Giles had finished fixing three cups of tea, two black, one with sugar and a dab of cream, and was just fixing to step into the living room, when he heard a sound that stopped him dead in his tracks.   
  
A laugh.  
  
More precisely, a woman's laugh. Willow's laugh.   
  
He almost dropped the tray that held the cups in his haste to get into the room.  
  
What met his sight when he entered the room nearly took his breath away.  
  
Willow had an expression on her face that Giles had just about lost all hope of ever seeing again. Although still not an all out smile, Willow did have a pleased look on her face, and she was giggling at something Remus had said, obviously.   
  
And her eyes.  
  
Her eyes had a glow to them. Maybe not happiness exactly, but amusement for sure.  
  
"What is going on in here?" Giles sputtered out.   
  
Remus, cut off in mid sentence, spun around to smile at his astonished friend.  
  
"Well, it looks like we are on a roll here." Remus said proudly. "I've already got her rolling in the isles. She'll be back to her old self in no time."  
  
Giles scoffed at Remus' exaggerated statement of progress. He was happy that Willow was showing some signs of life. But she was still a far cry from the refreshing young woman he had left behind in Sunnydale the first time he had left for England. Oh, how he regretted that. If he had just been there for them. For her.  
  
But no, things would more than likely have still turned out as they had. Although, he might have been able to avert the more dramatic outcome of the tragedy.  
  
Shaking out of his reverie, Giles smiled and responded. "Yes, I can see a hint of my old Willow in there somewhere." He walked over and placed the tray down on the coffee table before walking over to crouch beside Willow himself and took her hand in his. "Why don't you come out and speak to us for a bit, love?"  
  
Willow looked at Giles with a sad smile, but shook her head no. No, not yet. It's too soon. The look seemed to cry out. It hurts. And I don't think I can handle the hurting.  
  
Giles shook his head in affirmation. "It's alright, Willow. Take your time. We will be here for you when you are ready." He patted her hand a moment, before going to retrieve her tea for her.   
  
Her eyes seemed to say 'thank you'.  
  
Then he and Remus took seats, he in the armchair, Remus on the couch.  
  
They sat there in silence, sipping their tea, and contemplated their next move.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
tbc... 


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: All right everybody, I am going to try something here and I want you all to let me know if it works out, now this chapter is going to recant everything that has already happened, only from Willow's POV. The entire thing is going to be in her mind. Sort of a inner dialogue thingy. Just so you all know and won't get confused. Okay, now that that's out of the way... on to the fic.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
(Willow's POV)  
  
  
For a while now I have wondered where it all went wrong.  
  
Was it when I figured out how to de-rat Amy? Or the first time that I messed with Tara's mind? Or the first time I went to a dark magics dealer?  
  
No.  
  
I think that it was earlier than that. Before my experimenting with my sexuality. Before dating the perfect guy, or so I thought, and entering college. Before blowing up evil snake mayors who tried to eat you at your high school graduation.   
  
Yeah, it was back in my high school days that it all went wrong. When I first found out about the magical arts. Back when I met Miss. Calendar. THAT'S when it all went to badness.  
  
Although I didn't see it then. None of us did, not even Giles. I should never have gotten caught up in something like that. But me being who I was, I thought I could handle it. I mean, I was best friend with the Vampire Slayer. I helped fight the baddies that went bump in the night. I was research girl. Yeah, right.   
  
They say I became addicted to magic when I went to see Rack.  
  
They were wrong.  
  
I became addicted to it the first time I even attempted a spell. Yeah, the first time I floated a pencil. You wouldn't think that something that little could be addicting, but it was. It had a sort of pull to it. Made me want to do it again, and again. Maybe even float something bigger next time. And then, I picked up the pace and actually DID do something bigger.   
  
I restored a vampire's soul.  
  
Now THAT made me feel on top of the world. When Angel came back from Hell and we found out that I had actually succeeded...  
  
I admit it, I had a bighead about it. That was my biggest mistake.  
  
I let it go to my head. Made myself believe that I could do anything, and come out unscathed.   
  
Oh, yeah. I got knocked down a few pegs along the way. But I never stopped climbing that ladder of magical achievement.  
  
Then came college and Veruca. Then Tara. Dawn and Glory. Buffy's death and resurrection.   
  
Buffy's resurrection.  
  
An even bigger feat than restoring Angel's soul.   
  
But then the fight with Tara, and the Lethe's Bramble spell, and the singing demon guy, and then the big revelation.  
  
I, Willow Rosenberg, had single handedly pulled my best friend out of HEAVEN, just because I was too selfish to let her go. Ha! How's that for big accomplishments?  
  
But I just couldn't stop there. Oh no, not me. I just had to DO IT AGAIN! Make things worse by attempting to mess with minds again. Only this time, I messed with everybody's, including my own. Not the brightest highlight of my wiccan career.  
  
And then came the breakup, and I thought my life was over.   
  
But I thought I could make it through if I had my magic. Even though it had been the magic that had screwed me over in the first place.   
  
Buffy had put her foot down then and ordered no more magic use in her house. She didn't understand. By that time, my magic had become as much a part of me as my arm was. I couldn't just turn it off like a water faucet or something. But I had tried to tone it down. Give the impression that I was quitting cold turkey. And it had worked for a while.  
  
Then Tara and I had made up, and everything was supposed to be peaches and cream again. It was NOT supposed to go down like it had.   
  
But no, Warren happened. And Tara was dead, oh God. How could it have happened to someone as sweet as her. It should have been me that died.  
  
THAT's why I did it. THAT's why I tried to end the world. So's I could go be with Tara.  
  
But then good old Xan just had to show up. He's never given up when it came it me. Guess he was not the dumb lug I always took him for. And when Giles took me off with him to England, I thought, 'he's going to kill me'. There was just no way that he could possibly think that I was worth trying to redeem. I should have known better. This is Giles I'm talking about after all.  
  
The day he came into my room and told me he was calling in the calvary, I thought he had maybe meant the firing squad, and that he really was going to just put me out of my misery.   
  
But no, he said he was bringing me to a secluded cabin so that an old friend, an honest to life wizard, and himself could work with me in private. To bring life back into me, as he put it. Who says I don't have life in me? I do, I just don't have any reason to show it. My whole reason for life had been laid in the ground for going on two months now, and I just couldn't see anything else making me feel like living again. It probably would have been better if he HAD called in the firing squad.   
  
Now, here we are on a dirt road cut through the woods, pulling up to what looks to be a log cabin.   
  
Giles gets out of the car and comes around to open the door for me. Then takes my hand to assist me out, then leads me to the front door.   
He takes me over to the rocking chair by the window, and leaves me to go retrieve our bags.   
  
So, now we wait. Wait for this stranger to come in here and attempt to 'redeem' me. I don't know why Giles is even bothering. I'm not worth it. I don't deserve redemption.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
It's been a few hours since we got here, and finally I hear the sound of a vehicle approaching. I'm staring out the window, but still can't make out the figure that exits the jeep and approaches the front door. Then there's a knock and Giles goes to admit our new roomie for the rest of the summer.  
  
"Hello, Rupert. Heard you needed a hand with a little situation. Maybe if I come in, we can get down to it, eh?"  
  
The voice is deep, but soft, a nice voice for a man to have. But there's something else in his voice. Something that makes the hairs on my arm stand on end. What is that?  
  
"Yes, yes, quite. Do come in Remus. I would like to introduce you to someone.  
  
Remus? Now that's a wierd name.  
  
They approach me and then Giles does the actual introductions.  
  
"Willow, I would like you to meet someone. This is Remus Lupin, an old friend of mine. We went to school together for a while."  
  
Nice to meet you, Remus Lupin. He moves to kneel in front of me now and uses his fingers to take hold of my chin and bring my head up. At the touch of his fingers, I jerk inwardly because for some odd reason there is a shot of electricity running down my spine. And the prickles that were on my arm have now worked their way up to the nape of my neck. I am trying to keep my eyes cast down, but it just isn't working. So finally, I just give up and look at him.   
  
And...did it just get hotter in here all of a sudden?  
  
He's attractive, I gotta give it to him. His hair looks to be soft and wavy. Brown flecked distinguishably with gray. He looks to be maybe a few years younger than Giles, so obviously they where not in the same year in school. But there is something off about him too. For some reason when I'm looking at him, Oz comes to mind. But he looks nothing like Oz.  
  
And his eyes.  
  
His eyes are so blue. Bluer than Giles'. Bluer than Spike's even. They are the bluest eyes I have ever had the fortune to gaze into.   
  
And he is gazing right back into mine. He's looking with this strange expression on his face, and for some odd reason I get the impression that he wants to stroke my cheek. And Goddess help me, if he gave in and did, I don't believe I would complain.  
  
What is wrong with me? I'm a lesbian, dammit. I'm not supposed to notice these things. At least not about a guy. Worse, a friend of Giles'.  
  
"Has she attempted any magic whatsoever?"  
  
No! Positively and emphatically no!  
  
"What are you... why of course she hasn't attempted any magic! What makes you think that she could in the state that she's in?"  
  
He looks at Giles now, breaking our eye contact.  
  
"Because of the way she is looking at me right now. As if she is studying me. Trying to figure me out."  
  
His eyes come back to settle on me now, and my heart picks up the pace. What is wrong with me? What is up with this guy?  
  
Then he does it. He grins at me. That grin that I had seen so many times coming from Oz. That wolfish grin. I think it might be a trademark amongst his kind.   
  
His kind!  
  
Oh my Goddess! He's a werewolf!  
  
  
"If I didn't know better, I would say that she knows something is different about me?"  
  
I wonder if Giles knows what he is?  
  
"I'm sure she would. After all the dark magics she housed just two months ago, I assume she can sense a great deal of things. She just has never shown any reaction to those feelings."  
  
I suppose he does.  
  
"Yes, well something is fluttering around in that intelligent brain of hers."  
  
You know it buddy.   
  
He smiles gently again. And there goes that damn electicity again.  
  
"Hello there, Willow. I hope you don't mind me calling you by your first name."  
  
Mind? With the way it sounds coming off your lips? Why should I Mind?  
  
"If it makes a difference, you can call me Remus if you like."  
  
For the first time in two months, I am actually having the urge to speak. Just to know what his name would sound like when uttered in my small voice. Probably not as good as my name sounds coming from him. It's been awhile, but I don't suppose a small smile would hurt anything. So I do it, I smile just a little at him.  
  
"There now. Isn't that beautiful."  
  
Oh, he's good. Nope, no doubt about it. He knows he's got the charm going on in his favor. He makes me almost want to answer him. Almost.  
  
"Well, it looks like all hope is not lost yet."  
  
"So it would seem."  
  
Remus straightens and stands up from in front of now. Wow, he's tall. Must be over 6 foot. And his body is lean and looks toned enough in all the right places.   
  
"You wouldn't happen to have some tea brewed up would you?"  
  
"Getting a bit stiff in our old age are we, Moony?"  
  
Moony?  
  
"Probably as stiff as you feel, Ripper."  
  
"I will go and fetch you a cup, then."  
  
Okay. So, we're alone. Now what?  
  
"Now, Willow. I bet you'd like to hear a little about old Rupes back in his school days, huh?"  
  
Oh yeah. I think me and Remus Lupin are going to get along just fine.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In the past two months, I thought I had lost my ability to find humor in anything. To laugh would have been like a slight on Tara's memory. I shouldn't be laughing when the love of my life was lying cold in the ground, never able to laugh at anything ever again.  
  
But here I am. Laughing.  
  
And all because this endearing man is refusing to take no, or rather me attempting to ignore him, for an answer.   
  
He started telling me this story of how he and Giles had played a prank on someone named Snape.  
  
According to Remus, the guy had a problem with water. Be it he was allergic or what have you, they didn't know. All he said is that the guy was a 'greasy git' who never washed his hair.  
  
Can we say, 'hygiene' people?   
  
But apparently, this guy couldn't. So Giles and Remus had gotten together and summoned a Hydra Nymph, then proceeded to sic it on Snape. The thing had followed him around all day, spraying him at various intervals with spritz of water.   
  
No matter where he tried to hide. The thing would pop up and drench him within seconds. The picture that Remus had described had been so vivid, that I could just see this poor man, weighted down by soaking wet clothes.   
  
When I first felt the tickle of it in the back of my throat, I tried to stop it. I really did. But it just couldn't be stopped. And now, here I am, giggling when I really shouldn't be. I shouldn't be feeling this light. I have no right to be amused, but yet I am. And all it took was a few words from this wonderful man.   
  
Amazing.  
  
"What is going on in here?"  
  
Uh oh, here comes Giles. And boy does he looked surprised.  
  
"Well it looks like we are on a roll here. I've already got her rolling in the isles. She'll be back to her old self in no time."  
  
"Yes, I can see a hint of my old Willow in there somewhere."  
  
I highly doubt that. I am not now, nor will I ever be the same as I was before... well, just before.  
  
"Why don't you come out and speak to us for a bit, love?"  
  
No. No, Giles. Not yet. Please? Laughing is okay. I can deal with that. But please don't make me speak words. Words hurt. Words make it real. As long as I don't speak the words, then I can make it not real. Just let it not be real for a little while longer, Giles?  
  
"It's alright, Willow. Take your time. We will be here for you when you are ready."  
  
Thank you, Giles. Thank you.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
tbc... 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
  
  
As there was only 2 bedrooms in the cabin, Remus had elected to sleep on the couch in the den area. So it was because of that fact that  
Remus awoke the next morning to find a pair of intense green eyes staring at him from across the room.  
  
"Well, good morning." Remus said to her.  
  
He noticed there was a whisper of a smile on her lips. Raising up on one elbow, Remus forgot that he had stripped off his shirt the previous night before going to sleep, until he noticed Willow's gaze drift down to his bare chest. He watched in amusement as a deep blush crept up her neck and onto her face.   
  
He waited patiently for her to realize what she was doing, and smiled when she jerked her eyes from his chest and diverted it back out the window.  
  
Reaching for his shirt, Remus rose from the couch and walked toward the kitchen to start a fresh pot of coffee. At the doorway, he stopped and shrugged the shirt over his shoulders, then turned back to Willow.   
  
"Would you like something to eat?" He asked.  
  
Still not turning from her position at the window, Willow simply nodded.  
  
Well, it's better than nothing. He thought.  
  
When he got back from the kitchen, Giles was up and reading a piece of parchment he held in his hands.  
  
"Morning, Rupes, hope you're in a mood for coffee." He started, then glancing at the letter he asked, "What's that?"  
  
"Oh, um, an owl just brought it. It's from Albus. Apparently, there has been a Death Eater raid, and a muggle family was killed. The student was thankfully not there and survived. Apparently, her parents had sent her on an errand when the attack occured."  
  
Remus frowned. "Does it mention which student?"  
  
"Oh yes, um, a Miss. Hermione Granger. Albus says you know her."  
  
At this news, Remus' frown deepened. "Yes. Yes, I do know her. She's best friends with Harry Potter."  
  
Giles looked to Remus with a surprised look on his face. "THE Harry Potter? James and Lily's son?"  
  
"The one and only."  
  
"Well, then no wonder Albus asked if..." Giles' voice trailed off.  
  
"Albus asked what?" Remus inquired.  
  
"W-well, it would seem that Albus thinks it would be safer for Miss Granger t-to be hidden out somewhere." Giles stuttered.  
  
"I would think that Albus would just move the girl into the Gryffindor tower at Hogwarts." Remus said, confusion in his voice.  
  
"You would think that, but apparently our dear headmaster has something else completely different in mind." Giles said, then handed the letter to Remus for him to read.  
  
Taking the parchment from Giles, Remus unrolled it and proceeded to read.  
  
  
Rupert,  
  
I hate to impose upon your good graces, but I fear I must call upon the debt that is owed me. We have a bit of a situation regarding a student here at Hogwarts, Miss Hermione Granger. Remus is familiar with the young lady. It seems that there has been a raid upon her home and both parents were murdered. It was only luck that the girl was not home at the time of the attack. She is now here at Hogwarts, but I am afraid that none of us here has what the young lady needs at this time. She has withdrawn into herself and will not allow us near her. She has even verbally assaulted Severus with threats of bodily harm. I fear he may never look at a bratwurst the same way again.   
  
But now I am getting off track. The reason I have owled you for is this, I wish for Miss Granger to be brought to your location, and a protective charm be placed over it until the Ministry can look into why this horrible incident has occured. I implore you to agree, for I believe that your Miss Rosenberg and Miss Granger may be of some comfort to each other.   
  
I will await your reply before any other decisions on the matter.  
  
Sincerely,   
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Remus looked up from the parchment to Giles with a questioning look.  
  
"Well Rupert, what IS the reply?"  
  
"Yes, well I was just about to get to that." Giles stated and reached for a pen to write out his answer to the headmaster's request.  
  
After the owl had left to deliver his answer, Giles turned back to Lupin.   
  
"Well, what do you say we get that coffee now."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Albus Dumbledore, an old wizard with long snow white hair and beard and wore little half moon glasses, was walking down a corridor of the school, when a large brown owl swooped down and perched upon the arm he extended toward it. He recognized it as the one he had sent his request by to Rupert.  
  
"Well, that was prompt of him." Of course Dumbledore had known that Rupert would be. He was not one to back out when a debt was owed.   
  
Quickly, Dumbledore untied the paper from the owl's leg and let it be on it's way. Then he opened up the letter and read.  
  
Albus,  
  
I am terribly sorry to hear of the tragedy that has befallen Miss Granger, and of course I would not mind having the girl come here. I am in hopes that between me and Remus, we will be able to help Miss Granger and Willow as well. As to them helping each other, I haven't a clue as to how they could. But you have always had a way about seeing things no other could. So I agree and will await the arrival of our new houseguest at the earliest convienence that you can send her.  
  
Regards,   
  
Rupert Giles  
  
Dumbledore's eyes twinkled merrily as he pocketed the letter and went to instruct Minerva to pack up Hermione's belongings. She was going to London.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione was sitting on the edge of her bed when Minerva McGonagall entered into her dorm room.   
  
The girl did not move or look up. She just sat there as if hoping not to be noticed by the Transfigurations teacher.  
  
"Hermione." McGonagall said softly. "Albus has made a decision on what would be best for you at this time. He had decided to send you to someone who I am sure can relate to how you are feeling at this moment. She herself has lost someone close to her in a somewhat horrible way. And her guardian is doing his best to help her out. Remus Lupin will be there as well, so you will not be totally among strangers."  
  
Minerva saw for a second that the young girl's eyes flickered toward her, but then in the next instant, she was staring off across the room again.  
  
The older woman felt a wave of pity cross over her and she gave into the urge to reach out to the young girl. "Oh, Hermione. I am truly-"  
But she broke off when Hermione violently yanked herself away from her hand, practically unseating herself from the bed in the process.  
  
Minerva quickly composed herself once more and continued.   
  
"Well, I shall pack your things for you. Get you ready for this evening. Albus is going to Apparate you there personally."  
  
Still, no reaction.  
  
Minerva cleared her throat once and continued.  
  
"I know this is hard for you my dear. It must seem like the end of the world to you." At this Minerva shuddered at a distant memory. "But I believe that Albus knows what he is doing, and I am equally sure that you will return to us by the start of next term as the Hermione we all know and love...well, most of us love." She added, as she thought of the Potions Master who refused to even be in the same room with the girl.  
  
Still nothing.  
  
Minerva simply nodded her head then, and went about gathering together Hermione's things. By the time she had finished, it was nearly time to meet the Headmaster outside of the school's gates.  
  
"Well now, shall we proceed?" She asked the girl gently.  
  
Not even an acknowledgement, but she did get up and stand in front of Minerva with her head bowed.  
  
Again Minerva's heart broke for the sight of sadness and dispair, that surrounded the girl.  
  
Grabbing the bags, McGonagall lead Hermione from the dorm room, down stairwells and empty hallways, until they reached the great doors that exited Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The walked together, with Hermione one step behind McGonagall, until they reached the outer gates. There stood Albus Dumbledore waiting patiently for them.  
  
"Ah, there you are Miss Granger. Minerva, I trust that you have gathered all of what our dear Hermione will need during her stay with Mr. Giles, Lupin, and Ms. Rosenberg?"  
  
"Yes, Albus. She is quite ready for her trip." McGonagall replied.  
  
Hermione never raised her head.  
  
"Alright then, come Hermione, there are some people awaiting our arrival."  
  
He reached an arm out to draw Hermione close, but stopped when she flinched and stepped back.  
  
"Now, Hermione." Dumbledore chided softly. "How am I to Apparate us to our destination, if you do not let me put just one hand on you?"  
  
For a while it looked as if Hermione hadn't heard him. But then finally, just when McGonagall thought they were going to have to find another way, Hermione took a timid step forward. Then another one. Then another, until finally she was standing right beside Dumbledore. The closest she had been to anyone since the tragedy two days prior.  
  
"There now, that wasn't so bad now, was it?" Dumbledore whispered to the girl, who's body was trembling in her efforts to keep herself from bolting.  
  
Going slowly, so as not to startle her, Dumbledore placed his right arm lightly around Hermione's shoulders. Then a second later, they disappeared.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
With a popping sound, Hermione and Dumbledore appeared in the living room of the secluded cabin of Rupert Giles.  
  
Giles was seated in the armchair, drinking a cup of tea, and conversing with Remus, who was standing by the fireplace.  
  
Willow was this time sitting on the couch, clutching an untouched cup of tea in her hands.  
  
"Good evening, Albus." Giles greeted the older man.  
  
"Good to see you again, Rupert." Dumbledore responded, stepping away from Hermione to give the girl the distance she craved.  
  
Remus Lupin looked at Hermione with a worried look on his face. For a moment he just stood there, then, as if coming to a decision, took a step toward her. Immediately, Hermione stepped backward. Remus stopped his approach and looked at Dumbledore questioningly.  
  
"As I told Rupert in the letter I sent, she does not like close proximity at this time. It took quite a bit of coaxing on my part to get her to allow me to touch her shoulder so we could Apparate here."  
  
A look of sorrow passed over Remus' face.   
  
Poor Hermione. He thought. Out loud, he asked. "Does Harry and Ron know what's happened?"   
  
"Mr. Potter does, but the Dursleys were adamant about not allowing Harry to Hogwarts until it was time for him to come back. And under the circumstances, I don't believe it would have done any good. As for Ron Weasley, he is on vacation with his family in Romania, and with Hermione in the emotional state that she is in, I thought it pointless to interrupt it."  
  
"Yes, of course." Remus said. "Here Albus, I would like to introduce you to Miss Willow Rosenberg."  
  
Dumbledore turned to the petite red head on the couch who was not paying a bit of attention to them.  
  
No, her eyes were not on them at all. They were on Hermione.   
  
Albus glanced back to Hermione and noticed for the first time in two days, Hermione was actually meeting someone else's gaze. And that someone was Willow Rosenberg.  
  
Curious. He thought to himself. Aloud he spoke to Willow. "Good evening, Miss Rosenberg. I am Albus Dumbledore."  
  
Willow didn't remove her eyes from Hermione, but she did nod slightly.  
  
"Fascinating." Dumbledore said softly. "This is most fascinating indeed."  
  
"Would you care for a cup of tea, Albus?" Giles offered.  
  
"No, I am afraid I have not the time, Rupert. But there is the little matter of the protection spell before I go." Dumbledore replied.  
  
Giles nodded and asked what they would need to do to perform the spell.  
  
"It is quite simple." Dumbledore told him. "But I will need both of your magics to help reinforce the spell."  
  
Remus and Giles joined Dumbledore and formed a circle with hands linked. Concentrating hard, Dumbledore spoke an incantation and the air crackled with magical electricity. Then it was gone, and there was a sense of security to the cabin now that wasn't there before.  
  
"Now that that is taken care of, I shall be off. I am sure Fawkes is getting worried about me." Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling merrily.   
  
"Yes, well, we will contact you if anything comes up." Giles said, while walking the old wizard out the front door so that he could Apparate back to Hogwarts.  
  
"You do that Rupert, you do that."  
  
And then in a flash, Albus Dumbledore was gone.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It came time for bed, and new arrangements were made. Remus stayed with the couch, but he also transfigured the coffee table into a small cot so that Giles could sleep on it. Thus giving each of the girls a bed of their own.  
  
Then everyone settled in for the night.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione tossed and turned, whimpering. Every now and then lashing out with limbs as tears streamed down her face.  
  
She had kicked the covers from the bed, and was now drenched in a cold sweat. Her tossing became more violent and her whimpers became moans of dispair. She was so locked into her nightmare, that she did not wake when someone entered her bedroom. Nor did she stir, when that someone proceeded to climb into the bed with her. She struggled only momentarily when the person drew the tortured girl into their arms, whispering comforting words in her ear, and stroking her hair.   
  
After a long moment, Hermione's struggles slacked off, then finally came to a complete stop. Her moans quieted into silent breathing. And the nightmares subsided into dreamless sleep.  
  
The next morning came, finding a shocked Remus Lupin and Rupert Giles, staring at the sleeping form of Willow Rosenberg hugging an equally peacefully sleeping Hermione tightly in her arms.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers!!!!  
  
Witchy-grrl: Here is the next chapter. Sorry that it doesn't really have any Remus/Willow action. But it will be in the future I assure you.  
  
Kazza: Glad you like it, and yes he is.  
  
eena_angel: I'm honored that you reviewed my fic. I love ALL of yours.  
  
Laura: Here ya go, hope this was soon enough. 


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Okay guys, here we go again with Willow's POV. I hope you are not getting sick of this, going back over the previous chapter in her mind. If you do, let me know in your review, and I will just skip it altogether. I just thought it would be fun and kinda drag the story out some. But anyway....  
  
I'm glad everyone who reviewed is liking the story so far.  
  
And no, this is not a Willow/Hermione fic. Well, not a romance one anyway. Maybe friendship, but not romance. The romance is reserved for Willow/Remus. Anyway, here is the next part. Hope you all enjoy.  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
When I got up this morning, I totally intended to go about my normal routine.   
  
Really.  
  
Right. Then why am i sitting in my rocker, staring at the sleeping form of Remus Lupin, instead of out the window at the nice woodsy view? This is stupid. I don't like guys anymore. No one can ever take Tara's place.  
  
No one.  
  
But he is quite nice to look at. Either asleep or awake.  
  
And speaking of awake. He is. He just opened his eyes and caught me looking!  
  
Oh Goddess.  
  
"Well, good morning."  
  
Damn, he's got a nice voice. I can't help but smile a little. What is wrong with me? He's raising up, and...  
  
gulp  
  
HE'S SANS SHIRT!  
  
OH GODDESS!!  
  
Okay Wills, calm down. No don't LOOK down. Eyes up girl, maybe he hasn't noticed your noticing his lack of shirt. Oh, he noticed. It'll be alright. Just look elsewhere. That's it, look out the window, where I should have been looking in the first damn place. Shit!  
  
Okay, deep cleansing breath.   
  
He's getting up. To put a shirt on, I hope. Where is he going now?   
  
Oh, the kitchen. Of course, need that morning coffee.  
  
"Would you like something to eat?"  
  
Hmm. That's nice of him. Of course, he has been nothing but nice since he's been here. Why not acknowledge him a little. It wouldn't hurt me to just nod, would it?  
  
Okay, he's out of sight. Good.  
  
"Good morning, Willow."  
  
Good morning, Giles.   
  
Oh, look there's an owl at the window. Wait a minute, owls are nocturnal. What the hell is one doing pecking on the glass? It's like it wants in or something.  
  
"What have we here? Must be from Dumbledore."  
  
Dumbledore? Isn't that the guy you contacted when you were trying to get ahold of Remus? Is that a piece of paper attached to it's leg? Huh, it's a letter. Neat, post owls. Wonder what it says. Must be pretty bad, judging from your expression, Giles. Oh, gosh, I hope it's not a prophecy or anything.   
  
"Morning, Rupes, hope you're in a mood for coffee. What's that?"  
  
Yes, please tell. What is got you so worried, Giles?  
  
"Oh, um, an owl just brought it. It's from Albus. Apparently, there has been a Death Eater raid, and a muggle family was killed. The student was thankfully not there and survived. Apparently, her parents had sent her on an errand when the attack occured."  
  
Aww, the poor thing.  
  
"Does it mention which student?"  
  
"Oh yes, um, a Miss. Hermione Granger. Albus says you know her."  
  
Hermione? And I always thought MY name was wierd. And, she's lost her loved ones. Sounds like we are in the same boat.  
  
"Yes. Yes, I do know her. She's best friends with Harry Potter."  
  
Harry Potter? Now where have I heard that name before?  
  
"THE Harry Potter? James and Lily's son?"  
  
Looks like Giles knows who he is. Hmm, must have heard about him from Giles sometime or other.  
  
"The one and only."  
  
"Well, then no wonder Albus asked if..."  
  
If? Come on, Giles. You know I hate it when you do the trailing off thing.  
  
"Albus asked what?"  
  
"W-well, it would seem that Albus thinks it would be safer for Miss Granger t-to be hidden out somewhere."  
  
"I would think that Albus would just move the girl into the Gryffindor tower at Hogwarts."  
  
"You would think that, but apparently our dear headmaster has something else completely different in mind."  
  
Hidden out? Something completely different in mind? Giles, are you implying what I think you're implying? Remus would you read the letter out loud please? Thank you.  
  
"Rupert,  
  
I hate to impose upon your good graces, but I fear I must call upon the debt that is owed me. We have a bit of a situation regarding a student here at Hogwarts, Miss Hermione Granger. Remus is familiar with the young lady. It seems that there has been a raid upon her home and both parents were murdered. It was only luck that the girl was not home at the time of the attack. She is now here at Hogwarts, but I am afraid that none of us here has what the young lady needs at this time. She has withdrawn into herself and will not allow us near her. She has even verbally assaulted Severus with threats of bodily harm. I fear he may never look at a bratwurst the same way again."  
  
Whoa! I have GOT to meet this girl! Could probably learn a thing or two.  
  
"But now I am getting off track."  
  
I'll say.  
  
"The reason I have owled you for is this, I wish for Miss Granger to be brought to your location, and a protective charm be placed over it until the Ministry can look into why this horrible incident has occured. I implore you to agree, for I believe that your Miss Rosenberg and Miss Granger may be of some comfort to each other."  
  
Really? I wonder why he thinks that?   
  
"I will await your reply before any other decisions on the matter.  
  
Sincerely,   
  
Albus Dumbledore"  
  
  
"Well Rupert, what IS the reply?"  
  
Yeah, Giles. Are you going to let her come?  
  
"Yes, well I was just about to get to that."  
  
I guess this means we are getting a new houseguest, huh?  
  
"Well, what do you say we get that coffee now."  
  
Yeah, and some breakfast too.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, it's almost time for this Hermione girl to get here.   
  
"Good evening, Albus."  
  
"Good to see you again, Rupert."   
  
Oh. They're here. Wow, she's really pretty. But something's not right. I'm not attracted to her or anything. Not even a twinge of desire. Not like what I feel every time Remus looks at me. Man, how wierd is that? Oh, she's in bad shape too. As bad as me right after IT happened. Didn't want any contact whatsoever. She doesn't even want Remus to touch her. Well, at least she hasn't tried to end the world or anything.  
  
"As I told Rupert in the letter I sent, she does not like close proximity at this time. It took quite a bit of coaxing on my part to get her to allow me to touch her shoulder so we could Apparate here."  
  
Well, that is at least SOME progress.   
  
"Does Harry and Ron know what's happened?"   
  
"Mr. Potter does, but the Dursleys were adamant about not allowing Harry to Hogwarts until it was time for him to come back. And under the circumstances, I don't believe it would have done any good. As for Ron Weasley, he is on vacation with his family in Romania, and with Hermione in the emotional state that she is in, I thought it pointless to interrupt it."  
  
Oh bummer, she doesn't even have friends to help her through it. Hmm, I'm beginning to think that I didn't have it as bad as I thought I did. I mean, at least I had Xander, Buffy, Dawn and Giles. She's looking at me now. She looks so lost it's almost heartbreaking. She has lost her family, and she doesn't even have her friends for support.   
  
It's okay, Hermione. I'll be here for you.  
  
"Yes, of course. Here Albus, I would like to introduce you to Miss Willow Rosenberg."  
  
"Good evening, Miss Rosenberg. I am Albus Dumbledore."  
  
Hi Mr. Dumbledore. Sorry, but I can't look at you. I'm too busy being supporto girl right now.  
  
"Fascinating. This is most fascinating indeed."  
  
What the hell did he mean by that?  
  
"Would you care for a cup of tea, Albus?"  
  
"No, I am afraid I have not the time, Rupert. But there is the little matter of the protection spell before I go."  
  
Yeah, wouldn't want to forget that, now would we?  
  
"It is quite simple. But I will need both of your magics to help reinforce the spell."  
  
Hmm. That looks like a spell I've done before. Wish I could help out. But Giles would probably freak out or something if I did.  
  
"Now that that is taken care of, I shall be off. I am sure Fawkes is getting worried about me."  
  
Fawkes? Is that his wife's name? Mrs. Fawkes Dumbledore? Yikes!  
  
"Yes, well, we will contact you if anything comes up."  
  
"You do that Rupert, you do that."  
  
Bye Mr. Dumbledore, sir. Be seeing you.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, time for bed. It sure was nice of Giles to let Hermione use his bed. That was some neat transfigurating that he did too, changing the coffee table into a bed. Totally cool.  
  
Boy, am I tired.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
What was that? I know something woke me up. But what?  
  
There it is again. It's crying. Coming from the next room.   
  
Hermione's room.   
  
The poor thing must be having the nightmares. I remember Tara used to have them sometimes. But they would get better when I held her and whispered in her ear.  
  
Hmmm, I wonder...  
  
Okay, so I walk to the door leading into the spare bedroom and ease it open. The poor thing. She's thrown off the cover, and is drenched in sweat. Tossing about violently and lashing out. Yep, just like Tara.   
  
She reminds me so much of Tara, but I still don't feel anything for her besides compassion and wanting to befriend and help her.   
  
That's what I want to do. I want to help her. That's what Dumbledore meant, although how he knew I have no idea. But this is something good that I can do. I can help instead of hurt. Besides destroy, I can create a comfort for this girl, who is so obviously in need of it.  
  
It's a purpose that I have been trying to find for a long time now.  
  
So, I walk slowly toward the bed, so as not to startle her awake. That would not be of the good.  
  
Her moans of dispair are filling the room now and I am afraid she might wake up Giles and Remus.  
  
It's now or never.  
  
So, I climb into the bed and ease my body down next to her's, and as I figured she starts to lash out at me. And for the first time in two months, I use my vocal cords and begin to whisper to her. Talking gently and reaching out to pull her resisting body into my arms.  
  
"It's alright, Hermione. Calm down, sweetie, I'm here. It's going to be alright. You're not alone anymore. I'm right here for you. Right here."  
  
I continue whispering for a few minutes until I feel her struggles begin to wan. And finally they come to a stop, along with her moans. And soon she is sleeping peacefully in my arms.  
  
And I can't help but think as I follow her into sleep, that I actually made a difference. That I helped.   
  
And it feels good.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~* 


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: Okay everybody, thank you all for the feedback on this and Willow's Salvation. I am sorry it has taken me a while to get this up and it is so short, but I have been tormented by a persistent plot bunny that will not leave me alone. It is forcing me to write a Galaxy Quest fanfic against my will. Would someone please rescue me. All you have to do is go read it and give feedback. The title is 'The Sigournate Virus' and is located in the Misc. Movies section. Please no flames though, although I could use them to roast this sucker. Anyway, as always please read and review, and hope you all enjoy. :)  
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
  
The morning after Hermione's arrival, Remus and Rupert awoke to a very shocking sight. Sometime in the night, Willow had risen and went and got into bed with Hermione. They were now very nicely wrapped up in each other's arms, sleeping peacefully.  
  
Oh, dear God, don't let her have seduced the girl. Giles thought a second, before catching and chiding himself.   
  
Of course Willow wouldn't do that. She would never take advantage of an innocent girl, especially with her being in much the same state as she herself was in. Maybe this was what Dumbledore had in mind when he had said that they could help one another.  
  
Well, Hermione certainly wasn't minding the closeness. But of course, she was still asleep. They would have to wait and see how she reacted when she awoke.  
  
Giles motioned for Remus to back out of the doorway with him so that the girl's could rest a bit more. But before they could shut the door, they heard a movement from the bed. Remus stuck his head back into the room to find Hermione Granger awake and staring at the red headed girl beside her in a wierd way. She looked like she half way wanted to stay where she was and bolt as far away as she could at the same time.  
  
Remus silently watched as Hermione hesitantly reached her hand up and touched the sleeping girl's face. She had a look of wonder in her eyes, which glistened with unshed tears. Hermione cocked her head to one side and continued to stroke Willow's cheek.  
  
The sensation of someone touching her face, roused Willow from the first peaceful nights sleep she had had in quite a couple months. She slowly opened her eyes, and looked up at the brown haired girl that lay in her arms. She had meant to go back to her own bed before Hermione had woken. But it seemed she had fallen asleep, and now Hermione was awake. And she wasn't freaking out about how close Willow was to her. This was a good sign. Definitely a good sign.  
  
Willow lay there motionless, and allowed the girl to continue to stroke her face, both unknowing that they were being watched.  
  
Remus Lupin had never seen anything more beautiful than what he was witnessing at this moment. The red headed witch, who had stolen his heart from practically the moment he had laid eyes on her, was lying in bed with one of his friends, allowing her to caress her face.   
  
Not like a lover's caress, but something different. Something more personal than even that. Something that was more theraputic than emotional. Hermione was apparently wanting to touch and be touched, but her mental state was fractured, for lack of a better word. Her emotions were split in to. She wanted to be comforted, to be held, but another part of her at the same time wanted to be left alone. To be in solitude. To be shut off from the world of feelings. Feelings like pain, loss and sorrow.   
  
Yes, this was all for the peace of mind of Hermione Granger. And, maybe a little for the peace of mind of Willow Rosenberg as well.  
  
Remus watched for a minute longer, then as quietly as he could, he slipped out of the doorway and eased the door closed. Giles had went to start a pot of coffee and was just coming into the living room as Remus turned from the bedroom door.  
  
He looked at Remus with a questioning look.  
  
"Well, Rupert, it seems we might not be needed here." Remus said, chuckling a bit as he sat down in the couch that was his bed.  
  
Giles took the armchair. "What do you mean, Moony?" Giles asked.  
  
"I mean, that as we speak, Hermione Granger and Willow Rosenberg are in that bedroom, wide awake and still in each other's arms." Remus stated.  
  
Giles got a panicked look in his eyes. Remus saw this and was quick to settle his fears.   
  
"No, not like that Rupert. I just meant that, well, they are helping each other. Just like Dumbledore said. Hell, I should have known he would be right, he always is."  
  
Shaking his head, Remus got up from the couch and went into the kitchen to start breakfast, leaving Giles on the couch, wondering what the hell he had missed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ten minutes later, the door to Hermione's bedroom opened, and the two girls walked out side by side. Although neither of them said a word, they both nodded at Giles and moved to sit side by side on the couch.  
  
"Yes, well then, um, W-Willow would you and Miss. Granger like some coffee? Remus will be finished with breakfast any moment, I'm sure." Giles offered.  
  
Willow looked at Hermione, and it was as if they were speaking to one another telepathically or something, because the girl didn't nod her head in either approval or in decline. But still, Willow looked back to Giles and smiled slightly as she nodded in the affirmative.  
  
Giles started for a second. If he hadn't known for a fact that there wasn't an active Hellmouth anywhere nearby, he would have sworn that there was something wierd going on around here. But he didn't know what to say to the situation, so he simply nodded and got up to go and fix two coffees.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
After breakfast, Willow, Remus and Hermione sat in the living room. Giles was in the kitchen doing up the breakfast dishes. Suddenly, Hermione got up from the couch and walked into her room for a moment, and came back out with a piece of paper and a pencil. She sat back down on the couch, and wrote something on it. Then she nudged the paper over the re-transfigured coffee table, until it was sitting in front of Remus.  
  
Surprised, Remus picked up the paper and looked at it, then looked back in shock at Hermione, then back to the paper once more.  
  
There were only four words on the paper, written in wobbly, but ledgible letters.  
  
Where's Harry and Ron  
  
Remus didn't know what to say. His heart constricted so hard it was almost unbearable. She wanted her best friends. She wanted them here with her, and she couldn't reach them. Well, the could reach Harry, but from what Dumbledore had said, the contact wouldn't be accepted graciously.  
  
"Oh Hermione, I'm sorry, love. The Dursley's won't allow Harry to leave, and Ron is in Romania with his family."  
  
Hermione simply nodded, then got up and went into her bedroom and shut the door firmly behind her.  
  
Remus looked to Willow in confusion. He had no idea what the girl needed. Willow seemed to sense what he was feeling because she inclined her head toward him, then with a slight jerking motion toward Hermione's door. As if saying, 'go to her, she needs you'.  
  
Remus smiled and without realizing what he was doing, leaned over and brushed the red-head's lips with his own.   
  
"Thanks, darlin'." He said, and went to knock on Hermione's bedroom door, before opening it and going inside.  
  
Behind him in the living room, Willow sat on the couch with a silly grin plastered on her face.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
tbc... 


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
  
Remus knocked on Hermione's door twice before opening it and entering. He found Hermione curled up on her bed, her knees drawn up to her chest, arms curled around them, holding them close. He stood there saying nothing for a few seconds. He really had no idea WHAT to say. There just were no words that could be said when someone lost someone they loved, especially a parent. And in Hermione's case, she had lost both.   
  
Taking a deep breath, Remus slowly approached the young woman lying, so much like a child, on the bed. When he reached the foot and she still hadn't so much as flinched, he took it for a good sign and came around until he was at the side. Laying a hand gingerly on her shoulder, he felt her convulse a little under the sobs that she was supressing. He sat down beside her and the bed dipped a little with his weight, causing her body to roll toward him slightly. And still, she did not protest. And he still did not speak, simply applied a small amount of pressure to her shoulder to ease her completely over, so that she now faced him instead of the wall.  
  
When she fully faced him, he noticed that she had tears streaming down her cheeks. That was when his resolve broke. He couldn't take it anymore. Even if she did not want the comfort from him, she sure as hell NEEDED it. And he wasn't going to let her push him away. Not when he was right there, with two strong shoulders that she could cry her heart out on. Placing a hand on each of her shoulders, he hauled her up to him, and found that she came willingly this time. Didn't fight or protest, instead clinging to him as if for dear life. Wrapping her arms around his neck tightly, so tight it almost cut off his oxygen supply. Then in the silence of the bedroom, her sobs became audible. They were ragged and heartwrenching as he held her close, allowing her to expell all the pent up sorrow and misery she had held in since that horrible night.   
  
He began to stroke her hair lightly and murmuring nonsensical words of comfort. For the longest Remus Lupin held Hermione Granger in his arms and allowed her to use him for her personal security blanket. And then finally; when it seemed her sobs would never end, they began to ebb, until only the slightest sniffle could be heard. And then...  
  
"I never told them I loved them."  
  
The whispery voice took Remus by surprise. It was slightly rough sounding, due to not being used for three days. The words themselves surprised him even more. He pulled away just enough so that he could see her tearstained face. With a questioning look, he simply waited for her to continue when she was ready.  
  
She didn't say anything else for a few minutes. Just stared at him with out really SEEING him. Then she exhaled a shaky breath and spoke again.  
  
"The night of the attack, my parents and I had been arguing."   
  
Remus' brows rose at this statement.   
  
"It was stupid really. I wanted to go out, and they wanted me to stay. Spend a little time with them for a change. And I told them I couldn't cause I had already made plans and didn't want to break them. Oh, how could I have been so stupid! I was so mad at them when I left, I didn't tell them I loved them. I ALWAYS tell them I love when I leave the house." As the last word left her lips, Hermione's sobs once again overtook her, and she collapsed completely against Remus' chest.  
  
Remus simply held her while she cried.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After Remus had entered into Hermione's room, Giles had come back into the living room, having finished with the dishes.  
  
"Where's Remus?" He asked, looking at Willow, who sat on the couch with a funny looking grin on her face.  
  
Willow looked at Giles for a moment, then nodded her head toward the bedroom door. She then gave him a look that strickly said, 'leave them alone'. Giles seemed to understand because he simply nodded and went to sit down in the armchair Remus had vacated earlier.  
  
Willow looked at Giles for a second, then rose from the couch to go stand by his chair. She laid a hand on his shoulder and gave it a small squeeze. He brought his hand up to cover her's and gave a small squeeze in return. He looked up into her eyes and smiled faintly. Willow smiled back, then leaned down and gave him a peck on the cheek before going to sit in her rocker by the windows.  
  
Giles stared at her for a moment before shaking his head, she was definitely getting better. Sighing Giles picked up the newspaper to read.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Remus Lupin held Hermione Granger tightly in his arms until her tears had ceased once more. Then he took hold of her shoulder firmly and urged her back so she could see his face as he spoke.  
  
"Mione, listen to me honey. This is in no way your fault. Your parents loved you very much, and they knew that you loved them. Oh sweetheart, I wish there was something I could do. Anything to reassure you that you're parents understood-"  
  
"You can." Her whispered words brought his words of comfort up short.  
  
"W-wh-what?" He stammered a bit, trying to figure out just what she had meant. He had no idea what more he could possibly do for her.  
  
Hermione glanced up at him hesitantly. "There is something you can do to reassure me." There was a hint of pleading in her voice.  
  
Remus smiled at her gently. "Anything 'Mione, just tell me."  
  
"I want you and Willow to help me perform the Spectral Unity spell."   
  
"What? No, Hermione, that spell is too dangerous. And plus, I don't think you or Willow is up to doing any magic right now. You can't possibly think that-"   
  
"We'll do it."  
  
The new voice that interrupted his protests startled Remus. He looked around to find Willow Rosenberg standing in the doorway, a slight smile on her face. He was shocked at hearing the redhead speak for the first time since he had came here. Hermione was staring at Willow as well, a hint of a smile on her face as well. Giles had come up behind Willow in time to hear her speak, and was now standing with his mouth agape, but was secretly pleased that she had finally found a reason to speak. In a way, he thought, this might be the only way to heal both girls. By allowing them to help one another. Remus sighed in resignation at the determined look on Willow's face, and had a feeling it wouldn't do any good to object now. Turning to the girl sitting beside him on the bed, he nodded his ascent.  
  
"Alright 'Mione, alright."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
tbc....  
  
A/N: Yeah, I know, way too short. I just can't help it, I'm getting bogged down with all of my stories it seems. I'll try my best not to mess them up. Thanks everyone who reviewed, glad you are liking it so far.  
  
The ever faithful Witchy-grrl: Thanks so much, you're the best. Can't wait for your next chapter! :)  
  
Freedom Rhodes, Spuffy the Witch, tals, Gara Jessica, Riverchic1998, alienbeing, nicola, Joe B, Kazza, eena-angel2201, Zoan, WhiteWolf3, LAURA, Sammy, Jinni, Seoid and all anonamous reviewers: Thank you, thank you, thank you! 


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
  
  
A/N: Okay, here is the deal. When you read anything between ** it's Willow talking. Anything between [] is Hermione. And everything else is Willow talking as in prior Willow POV chapters. Everybody thoroughly confused? Good, then on with the fic...  
  
  
Willow's POV  
  
  
I have to admit that waking up in Hermione's arms was pleasant. Not the sexy, 'waking up in a mood to make love' kind of pleasant. Just a 'waking up to a new friend you have just helped' kind of pleasant. And it was nice to know that I helped this young girl, even if it was for just a night. When I awoke to her stroking my face, my first conscious thought was of Tara. But then, oddly, it shifted to someone else. To a man who I have only known a few weeks now. It's strange that I would think of Remus Lupin while I was in the arms of such a beautiful woman, but here I was, the image of the man in the next room deeply embedded in my mind.  
  
I opened my eyes and stared at Hermione for a few minutes, just letting her stroke my face. It seemed to help her, and hey, it wasn't hurting me none. So I just lay there. I distinctly heard a click of the bedroom door closing, but quickly disregarded it. Somehow I had the feeling that Remus would understand, and if Giles didn't, then Remus would explain. This wasn't what it looked like. It was something that had to be done. I don't really know how I did it, but it just came to me suddenly. To speak to Hermione, but not actually speak. It must be the leftover magic that is still inside. It's pretty cool if you ask me.  
  
*Good morning.*  
  
She smiled at me, that's a good sign. A look flitted across her face, and then...  
  
[Good morning.]  
  
She has a sweet voice. A nice accent, like Remus' and Giles'. This is off to a very good start. So I take it a step further.  
  
*You know your friends are worried about you?*  
  
Again that look crosses her face. I can't really put a name to it, a cross somewhere between dispair and guilt.   
  
[I know.]  
  
I knew this too. I knew because I was aware of the same thing concerning my friends. They where all worried about me. Hell, Giles had put his life on hold for me, to try and cure me. Even drug an old friend in for help. Although I am not gonna complain there, no sirree. I think we're pretty much on the same level, so I'm gonna go out on a limb here.  
  
*Why won't you let people in?*  
  
[Why won't you?]  
  
Now that surprised me. Wasn't expecting that in the least. Try to help someone and they give you lip. Well, I can't really blame her. I AM doing the same thing she is. So I guess one good turn deserves another.  
She deserves an answer anyway.  
  
*Because it hurts. It makes it real... What I did... What I did was horrible, and senseless, and basically stupid on my part. But at the time it had felt right, you know. An eye for an eye. I know better now, but it still doesn't change what I did. It still doesn't bring back Tara.*  
  
As I look into her soft brown eyes, I can't help but think that this was why I failed to end the world. Why I stopped when I did. Not because of Xander being there, but because in my heart I knew that I was going to be needed soon. Needed to help someone who had experienced a loss much like the one I had experienced. And here I am, looking into the sad eyes of Hermione Granger. A girl who I have only known for a brief amount of time, but feel as if I have known her my whole life.   
  
[I know that I couldn't have stopped what happened. If I had been there, I would be dead as well. What hurts the most though, is that they died before I could tell them that I loved them. I left that night without telling them what I tell them everyday. It was a ritual really. We go out to the store to pick up a loaf of bread, we always call out 'I love you' as we go out the door. But they wanted me to stay in that night. And I felt the need to have fun, so we argued and I left anyway. And I didn't tell them. I walked out the door, but I didn't say 'I love you'. I should have said it Willow. I should have said it.]  
  
Oh, the poor thing. It may sound like a trivial thing, but it's not. The power of the knowlege that someone loves you is strong, it really is.  
  
*You can't help but think that if you had just said it before you left, then things would have went differently. Or at least, they wouldn't have died thinking that you hated them, right?*  
  
[Yes.]  
  
*That, if you could just tell them now that you love them, that you could get past it.*  
  
[Yes.]  
  
*Sounds like a good plan.*  
  
[Willow?]  
  
*Yeah, Hermione?*  
  
[I still don't feel like talking with anyone, especially Remus, not now anyway.]  
  
*Don't worry, Hermione. I don't feel like talking myself.*  
  
[I guess we should get up then, huh?]  
  
*It would be good, seeing as how Giles is probably having a stroke at this moment at the thought of us in here in the bed together.*  
  
Her giggles fill my mind, and I can't help but add mine as well. They sound good together.  
  
[Let's put him out of his misery, shall we?]  
  
*Yeah, I'd say that would be a good idea.*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When we walk out of the bedroom, we make our way to go and sit on the couch. Giles looks at us curiously. I hear Hermione's giggle in my head along with a comment that surprises me.  
  
[He looks cute with that confused look on his face like that.]  
  
*Hermione!*  
  
[What? Well, he is cute.]  
  
*But... it's GILES!*  
  
She's giggling again. This is just wierd. *Hmm, I wonder where Remus? is.*  
  
"Yes, well then, um, W-Willow would you and Miss. Granger like some coffee? Remus will be finished with breakfast any moment, I'm sure."  
  
*Ah, he's in the kitchen. Well Hermione, what do you say? Feel up for a cup of coffee?*  
  
[Yes, a cup of coffee sounds wonderful.]  
  
Sure Giles, coffee sounds great. *Uh, I guess I'd better nod, huh?*  
  
[I would expect it would get the message across.]  
  
*Smart ass. And stop with all the giggling, will you?*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I have to admit, Remus is a wonderful cook. Breakfast was perfect. Scrambled eggs, sausage and toast. And a nice large glass of pumpkin juice, which is odd, since I have never drank it before. But it was very tastey.   
  
[Hey, Willow?]  
  
*Yeah, Hermione?*  
  
[Do you have any spare paper laying about?]  
  
*Yeah, it's in the bedroom. Top shelf. There's some pencils in there too. What are you gonna do?*  
  
[I just need to know something is all.]  
  
*Oh, okay.*  
  
Well, I guess I should thank you for the lovely breakfast, huh Remus? Of course, it would be better if I said it out loud, wouldn't it. What is it about you that makes me want to talk NOW. After all this time, why do YOU make me want to break the silence, huh? Could you tell me that? Well, Hermione's back now, so we'll just finish this little discussion later, mister.  
  
*Harry and Ron. Your friends?*  
  
[The very best. I miss them.]  
  
"Oh Hermione, I'm sorry, love. The Dursley's won't allow Harry to leave, and Ron is in Romania with his family."  
  
[Figures. Willow, I think I'm ready now.]  
  
*Then go for it, Hermione. I'll be here waiting for you.*  
  
[Thanks, Willow.]  
  
She's almost there. Just needs a little push is all. That's your que, Mooney. She needs you now. Go to her. Wha- oooh, Remus smoochies! I got Remus smoochies!   
  
"Thanks, darlin'."  
  
Oh, wow. Talk about tinglies. I think my tinglies have tinglies. Must definitely strive to get more Remus smoochies in the future. Yep. Oh, hey Giles.  
  
"Where's Remus?"  
  
He's with Hermione. And don't even think about it. We're on the verge of a break through here and I don't want you mucking it up. Yeah, that's right. Just go read the paper. I'll just sit here. Thinking about smoochies. With Remus. Yeah, those are good thoughts to have.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hmm. I wonder how things are going in there? I'm sure she'll make the right decision. I just hope Remus can accept it.  
  
[Willow?]  
  
*Yeah, Hermione?*  
  
[I need you.]  
  
*On my way.*  
  
Come on, Giles. No sense you staying in here by yourself. Let's just open this door here.  
  
"...'Mione, just tell me."  
  
"I want you and Willow to help me perform the Spectral Unity spell."  
  
*Ohh, good idea Herm. I would never have thought of that.*  
  
"What? No, Hermione, that spell is too dangerous. And plus, I don't think you or Willow are up to doing any magic right now. You can't possibly think that-"   
  
"We'll do it."  
  
[Thanks Willow.]  
  
*You're welcome, Herm.*  
  
[Ug, please. Anything but that!]  
  
*Sor-ry. Are you sure you're gonna be up for this? It's an awfully big spell.*  
  
[I'm sure. You will back me up?]  
  
*You know it. And Remus will too.*  
  
"Alright 'Mione, alright."  
  
*See, told ya.*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
tbc....  
  
A/N: To all my reviewers  
  
Witchy-grrl: Here's another part. That's two you owe me now. ;)  
  
eena_angel2001: I'm glad to hear you like this fic. I love every one of yours.   
  
Sammy: Here ya are. Hope it was soon enough.  
  
Jinni: *begs and whimpers* Please give me more of 'Back To Square One' pleeeease.  
  
Spuffy the Witch, Freedom Rhodes, Gara Jessica, and all others: Thanks for reviewing! See ya next update! :)  
  
Rose 


	9. Chapter 8

Title: Summer of Redemption  
Author: Rose  
Email: buffybot76@yahoo.com  
Rating: R for later chapters  
Genre: Crossover, HP/BtVS  
Pairing: W/Remus Lupin, and maybe Hermione/Giles  
Summary: Giles needs the help of an old friend to help Willow.  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from either BtVS or HP. They belong to their respective creators, Joss Wedon and J.K. Rowling.  
Distribution: If you want it, just tell me where it's going.  
Spoilers: Harry Potter, I am making this in Hermione's 7th year. BtVS, post season 6.  
Feedback: Yes, please.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 8  
  
  
Willow's POV  
  
  
  
I have to say that Hermione statement made me very proud. I would have never guessed she would have thought of something like this, but here we are. Remus, Hermione, Giles and I all in the midst of a cast circle of lighted candles, hands clasped with one another. Giles was reluctant at first, saying it was dangerous for me. But he doesn't know that this is the way it has to be. It's time for me to face my fears... to face reality. And if, in the process, it helps Hermione... then all for the good, I say.  
  
It was time to begin the Spectral Unity spell, so we bowed our heads.  
Hermione started the chant then, her voice starting out soft, then rising in volume and intensity as the spell got more involved.   
  
"Hail, Guardians of the Watchtowers of the East, Powers of Air.   
Here stands one in need of unity of the mind.  
Let the light of dawn surround me in safety,   
Let the Aspen tree ground me to Mother Earth,   
Let the eastern wind hold me in the palm of its hand,   
That I may grow in goodness and light, in the service of the Mother."  
  
Although the windows are closed, a gush of wind envelops us in it's gently touch. Hermione's long, thick hair is fanning lightly about her face. She is nervous, I can feel it. So is Remus and Giles for that matter. Hermione and Remus confessed that they had never cast a spell without the use of a wand. But I have such faith in their strength, that I just know they can do it. I center myself now and pick up my part of the chant.  
  
"Hail, Guardians of the Watchtowers of the South, Powers of Fire.   
Here stands one in need of unity of the spirit.   
Let the noon light surround her in safety,   
Let the Almond tree ground her to Mother Earth,   
Let the southern wind flow around her to protect her,   
That she may grow in goodness and light, in the service of the Mother."  
  
I feel Hermione's hand tighten it's grip on mine as the low hum begins to fill the room. Even with my eyes closed, I can almost see the soft glow that I know is eminating from within the cirlce of our bodies. Remus takes a deep breath before beginning his part.   
  
"Hail, Guardians of the Watchtowers of the West, Powers of Water.   
Here stands one in need of unity of her emotions.   
Let the dusk of twilight shroud her in protection,   
Let the Willow tree ground her to Mother Earth,   
Let the western wind shroud her from all evil,   
That she may grow in goodness and light, in the service of the Mother,"  
  
A silvery mist makes its way from somewhere out of the darkness to pool itself in our inner circle. Good, it's working. Now it's your turn, Giles.  
  
"Hail, Guardians of the Watchtowers of the North, Powers of Earth.   
Here stands one in need of unity of her body.   
Let the dark of midnight shroud her in protection,   
Let the Oak tree ground her to Mother Earth,   
Let the northern wind keep her from all harm,   
That she may grow in goodness and light, in the service of the Mother."  
  
Great guys, now, all together. One... two... three.   
  
"Hear us, oh guardians of the elements and quarters.   
we stand as children of the universe   
We call on you to reunite spirit with form.  
We ask not that you change them,   
for their will is their own,   
But grant us sight and speech,   
that we may share our thoughts with the light   
With good intent and in the service of Mankind and Mother Earth."  
  
Ookay, now if anybody is listening, we should get a response. Oh, here we go.  
  
[Will?]  
  
*It's okay, 'Mione. Everything is going fine.*  
  
The mist is taking form now, rising and folding in on itself. Stretching out and taking shape of the forms we seek to communicate with. Before long two figures, a man and a woman, stand in the midst of our circle. They're looking at us in confusion, before Hermione's small voice catches their attention.  
  
"Hello mom...dad."  
  
{Hermione? Honey, is that you?}   
  
"Yes mom, it's me."  
  
{Oh my baby. Please, what's going on? Why are we here?}  
  
"We summoned you, for just a moment. We'll allow you to go back, but I just wanted to tell you something first."  
  
{Go ahead sweetheart. You've always known you could tell us anything.}  
  
"I know dad, and I have. But...that night. I didn't get to tell you what I always tell you before I leave the house. After our fight, I was so mad at you both that I never said the words that I always say before I walk out the door. "  
  
{Oh baby, is that why you did this? We know you were upset, honey. It's okay, we understand. We know in our heart of hearts that you love us. And never doubt our love for you. You are our daughter and we will always love you. And even though we can't be with you physically, know that we will be in your heart. Be happy Hermione. Finish your studies and become the great witch that we know you to be. Make us proud, sweetheart!}  
  
*Say it, 'Mione. Now's the time.*  
  
"I love you, mom and dad."  
  
{We love you too, Hermione.}  
  
The misty forms of the Grangers began to dissipate then, creeping back across the floor and into the night. Leaving us here, two very happy and emotionally complete women and two very handsome guys. This was shaping up to be very interesting indeed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
tbc...  
  
A/N: Forgive me if this chapter is too short, but it seems to be coming to a close pretty quickly. And I just wanted to drag it out a couple more chapters. Thanks to all who reviewed. You've been wonderful!  
One question... Who would like to see a romance brew between Hermione and Giles? Hmm, this is Hermione's last year at Hogwarts coming up and I am thinking of finding a place on staff for Remus, Giles and Willow. So there might be a sequel coming soon, not really sure yet. Anyway, thanks for all the support guys!!  
  
Rose 


	10. Chapter 9

Title: Summer of Redemption  
Author: Rose  
Email: buffybot76@yahoo.com  
Rating: PG-13  
Genre: Crossover, HP/BtVS  
Pairing: W/Remus Lupin, and maybe Hermione/Giles  
Summary: Giles needs the help of an old friend to help Willow.  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from either BtVS or HP. They belong to their respective creators, Joss Wedon and J.K. Rowling.  
Distribution: If you want it, just tell me where it's going.  
Spoilers: Harry Potter, I am making this in Hermione's 7th year. BtVS, post season 6.  
Feedback: Yes, please.  
  
  
  
  
A/N: When you read anything between ** it's Willow talking. Anything between [] is Hermione. And everything else is Hermione talking, unless indicated by the " " which will be other characters that you should know if you have read the previous chapters.   
  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
  
Chapter 9  
  
  
  
"We love you, Hermione."  
  
That was the last words my parents said to me that night. And I didn't respond. I simply walked out the door, slamming it closed behind me, and walked away. I walked away to do whatever it was I had thought was important at the time. But... it wasn't important at all. What had been important, I had left waiting for me at home and when I returned home later, they were dead. They were dead, and in that instant, I died as well. At least, I felt as if I had. My mind seemed to shut down and the only thing that remained was that one sentence, repeating over and over, like an echo when you shout out over a deep ravine. But it never faded... it was constant. Constant in a way that was slowly driving me mad and I surely thought that the world was going mad with me.   
  
"We love you, Hermione."  
  
From the moment Professor McGonagall entered my room at Hogwarts and began speaking of sending me somewhere. To someone who could relate and help. Professor Lupin was to be there, but that reassurance did nothing to comfort me. Nothing at all. She spoke of me becoming 'my old self' the Hermione that they all loved. Ha, there is nobody that loves me here. The only ones who loved me were gone and I had no one. But I found myself being ushered to the outer gates of the school where Professor Dumbledore awaited us. He wanted to touch me so that he could Apparate us to wherever we were going. For the first time in 48 hours, I felt the urge to comply for some reason.  
  
We apparated into a living room of a homey-looking cabin.   
  
"Good evening, Albus."  
  
"Good to see you again, Rupert."   
  
I noticed Remus as he took a step toward me and immediately I stepped back.   
  
"As I told Rupert in the letter I sent, she does not like close proximity at this time. It took quite a bit of coaxing on my part to get her to allow me to touch her shoulder so we could Apparate here."  
  
I could see the hurt and sadness in his eyes, but I just couldn't... not yet.  
  
"Do Harry and Ron know what's happened?"   
  
"Mr. Potter does, but the Dursleys were adamant about not allowing Harry to come to Hogwarts until it was time for him to come back. And under the circumstances, I don't believe it would have done any good. As for Ron Weasley, he is on holiday with his family in Romania, and with Hermione in the emotional state that she is in, I thought it pointless to interrupt it."  
  
Pointless? How could it be pointless? I want my friends... my best friends... Don't you realize I need someone who understands?   
  
As I stood there while pleasantries were exchanged, I felt a wave of something wash over me that I couldn't quite explain. It was pure warmth and comfort, and I was at a loss from where it came from.   
  
*It's okay, Hermione. I'll be here for you.*  
  
What? Who said that? I looked up into eyes that, except for the color, matched my own in terms of dispair.  
  
"Yes, of course. Here Albus, I would like to introduce you to Miss Willow Rosenberg."  
  
Oh, so you are Willow.   
  
"Good evening, Miss Rosenberg. I am Albus Dumbledore."  
  
I feel a power coming off of her that is, in a way, soothing. Almost making me forget my sorrows... my guilt... almost.  
  
"Fascinating. This is most fascinating indeed."  
  
Yes. Yes it is, isn't it? I cannot break the lock of our eyes, even if I wanted to.  
  
"Would you care for a cup of tea, Albus?"  
  
"No, I am afraid I have not the time, Rupert. But there is the little matter of the protection spell before I go."  
  
"It is quite simple. But I will need both of your magics to help reinforce the spell."  
  
Oh, that spell *is* complicated. It took me six whole months to explain it to Ron and Harry.   
  
"Now that that is taken care of, I shall be off. I am sure Fawkes is getting worried about me."  
  
This is it... time for my "therapy". Although... I am not as quite unsure about it as I was before.  
  
"Yes, well, we will contact you if anything comes up."  
  
"You do that Rupert, you do that."  
  
Goodbye, Headmaster.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Well, shouldn't we be off to bed? Make a fresh start in the morning? Goodnight, Willow...Miss Granger."  
  
That Mr. Giles is a very nice man, but he just doesn't see... he doesn't know... I can't go to sleep, if go to sleep... I dream. And if I dream... then... I just *can't* go to sleep.  
  
I stay up for as long as I can. I have managed to stay awake for 24 hours now. Professor McGonagall always said I was a fast learner. Well, right after my first bout with the nightmare, I learned my lesson real fast. I cannot go to sleep... I cannot go to sleep... I cannot go to sleep... I cannot.. go.. to.....  
  
{Dream Sequence}  
  
"Hermione, honey, where are you going?"  
  
"I'm going to the library to study, mum. I have NEWTS coming up and I need all the study time I can get if I am going to make Head Girl."  
  
"But darling, we had planned a movie night tonight, remember? We rented your favorite movie... Sense and Sensibility."  
  
"D-a-ad. We can watch that when I come back. I *really* need to study."  
  
"You do enough studying at that school as it is, Hermione. And don't roll your eyes at me, young lady."  
  
"Fine! But I am still going to the library. Goodbye."  
  
"Fine, but we love you, Hermione."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Darkness. Later than I thought it was, better hurry up and get home. Mum and dad will be worried...  
  
But they are not worried, they'll never be worried again.  
  
Smoke... screams... sirens... Green Lights... The Dark Mark...  
  
OH DEAR MERLIN, NO!  
  
"It's alright, Hermione. Calm down, sweetie, I'm here. It's going to be alright. You're not alone anymore. I'm right here for you. Right here."  
  
Comfort... Warmth... silence... bright auras... love...  
  
{End Sequence}  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I wake up with Willow lying beside me, stroking my hair tenderly. And although I should be confused, oddly, I am not. Its strange, but it feels good to be here, practically in her arms. Not as a girlfriend or a lover.... just friends.  
  
The bedroom door clicking shut does not even register in my mind. It is all taken up by this red-haired woman--my savior--lying beside me.  
  
*Good morning.*  
  
I can't help but smile. Yes, it is a good morning. Her voice sounds just as I figured it would. Very American, and utterly sweet. This is strange, conversing with someone in one's mind... fastinating really.   
  
[Good morning.]  
  
*You know your friends are worried about you?*  
  
Insightful, isn't she. If she only knew... she would think twice about trying to help me. They all would.  
  
[I know.]  
  
*Why won't you let people in?*  
  
[Why won't you?]  
  
There, try to be hypocritical now.  
  
*Because it hurts. It makes it real... What I did... What I did was horrible, and senseless, and basically stupid on my part. But at the time it had felt right, you know. An eye for an eye. I know better now, but it still doesn't change what I did. It still doesn't bring back Tara.*  
  
And it won't bring back mum and dad.   
  
[I know that I couldn't have stopped what happened. If I had been there, I would be dead as well. What hurts the most though, is that they died before I could tell them that I loved them. I left that night without telling them what I tell them everyday. It was a ritual really. We go out to the store to pick up a loaf of bread, we always call out 'I love you' as we go out the door. But they wanted me to stay in that night. And I felt the need to have fun, so we argued and I left anyway. And I didn't tell them. I walked out the door, but I didn't say 'I love you'. I should have said it Willow. I should have said it.]  
  
*You can't help but think that if you had just said it before you left, then things would have went differently. Or at least, they wouldn't have died thinking that you hated them, right?*  
  
Tears... oh, why do I have to cry *now*?  
  
[Yes.]  
  
*That, if you could just tell them now that you love them, that you could get past it.*  
  
[Yes.]  
  
*Sounds like a good plan.*  
  
What? Oh... why you little sneaky...  
  
[Willow?]  
  
*Yeah, Hermione?*  
  
[I still don't feel like talking with anyone, especially Remus, not now anyway.]  
  
Please... oh, please...  
  
*Don't worry, Hermione. I don't feel like talking myself.*  
  
Thank you.  
  
[I guess we should get up then, huh?]  
  
*It would be good, seeing as how Giles is probably having a stroke at this moment at the thought of us in here in the bed together.*  
  
I can't help but giggle at the notion and Willow giggles along with me.  
I wonder if he would object to being in the bed with me? Huh, wha-? Now where on Earth did *that* come from? Oh, my Goddess!   
  
[Let's put him out of his misery, shall we?]  
  
*Yeah, I'd say that would be a good idea.*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
We sit on the couch as Mr. Giles stares at us curiously. And I cannot help but study him from under my lashes... he appears a bit younger than Remus. At least by a couple years. His sandy hair has barely begun to show its gray hairs, making him look distinguished and very handsome. Piercing blue eyes...   
  
[He looks cute with that confused look on his face like that.]  
  
*Hermione!*  
  
[What? Well, he is cute.]  
  
*But... it's GILES!*  
  
Man, I've giggled more this morning than I have in ages. It feels good.  
  
*Hmm, I wonder where Remus? is.*  
  
Hmm, I wonder if someone doesn't have a crush.  
  
"Yes, well then, um, W-Willow would you and Miss. Granger like some coffee? Remus will be finished with breakfast any moment, I'm sure."  
  
*Ah, he's in the kitchen. Well Hermione, what do you say? Feel up for a cup of coffee?*  
  
[Yes, a cup of coffee sounds wonderful.]  
  
*Uh, I guess I'd better nod, huh?*  
  
[I would expect it would get the message across.]  
  
*Smart ass. And stop with all the giggling, will you?*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I can't believe Remus cooked my favorite breakfast! Oh the man is such a dear! Why didn't I feel I could turn to him? He has always been there for me, and Harry and Ron.   
  
Harry and Ron.  
  
[Hey, Willow?]  
  
*Yeah, Hermione?*  
  
[Do you have any spare paper laying about?]  
  
*Yeah, it's in the bedroom. Top shelf. There's some pencils in there too. What are you gonna do?*  
  
[I just need to know something is all.]  
  
*Oh, okay.*  
  
Yes, I need to know if I can see them. Willow is great, but I need my best friends. Now let me see... paper paper, oh yes, here we are. Now a pen... gotcha. Okay, well, here goes.  
  
*Harry and Ron. Your friends?*  
  
[The very best. I miss them.]  
  
"Oh Hermione, I'm sorry, love. The Dursley's won't allow Harry to leave, and Ron is in Romania with his family."  
  
Note to self. Obliviate Dursleys and ship them to Romania. But its time, I need to talk... but to a familiar face.  
  
[Figures. Willow, I think I'm ready now.]  
  
*Then go for it, Hermione. I'll be here waiting for you.*  
  
[Thanks, Willow.]  
  
Now, let's just hope Remus gets the idea and follows.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I can do this... I can do this... I can do this...  
  
I can't...  
  
Remus, please... make it go away. Make the pain go away, its too much. If I can't have Harry and Ron, then please, just... just do *something*! A shoulder is good. Thank you, Remus... thank you.  
  
"I never told them I loved them."  
  
Was that me? I guess so, man I sound rough.  
  
"The night of the attack, my parents and I had been arguing. It was stupid really."   
  
Yes, very stupid.   
  
"I wanted to go out, and they wanted me to stay. Spend a little time with them for a change. And I told them I couldn't cause I had already made plans and didn't want to break them."   
  
Like I don't spend enough time in a library at Hogwarts!   
  
"Oh, how could I have been so stupid! I was so mad at them when I left, I didn't tell them I loved them. I ALWAYS tell them I love when I leave the house."  
  
Always... until that moment.  
  
  
"Mione, listen to me honey. This is in no way your fault. Your parents loved you very much, and they knew that you loved them. Oh sweetheart, I wish there was something I could do. Anything to reassure you that you're parents understood-"  
  
"You can."  
  
Of course... why didn't I think of it before...  
  
"W-wh-what?"  
  
"There is something you can do to reassure me."  
  
"Anything 'Mione, just tell me."  
  
"I want you and Willow to help me perform the Spectral Unity spell."   
  
"What? No, Hermione, that spell is too dangerous. And plus, I don't think you or Willow are up to doing any magic right now. You can't possibly think that-"   
  
"We'll do it."  
  
Willow, thank Merlin. Please Remus, you have got to do this for me... please.  
  
"Alright 'Mione, alright."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was time to begin the Spectral Unity spell, so we bowed our heads.  
I was to start the chant, as Willow had instructed me, starting my voice out soft, then rising in volume and intensity as the spell got more involved.   
  
"Hail, Guardians of the Watchtowers of the East, Powers of Air.   
Here stands one in need of unity of the mind.  
Let the light of dawn surround me in safety,   
Let the Aspen tree ground me to Mother Earth,   
Let the eastern wind hold me in the palm of its hand,   
That I may grow in goodness and light, in the service of the Mother."  
  
The gush of wind enveloping us is surprising, as I am quite sure the windows are closed. Good, that means the spell is working. I am nervous, as I am sure both Remus and Mr. Giles are as well. I have never cast a spell like this, nor any other for that matter, without a wand. Neither has Remus and he is cautious. But I have such faith in him and my schooling. My Professors have taught me well, and I just know that we can do it. I finish my part of the chant, and then it is Willow's turn.  
  
"Hail, Guardians of the Watchtowers of the South, Powers of Fire.   
Here stands one in need of unity of the spirit.   
Let the noon light surround her in safety,   
Let the Almond tree ground her to Mother Earth,   
Let the southern wind flow around her to protect her,   
That she may grow in goodness and light, in the service of the Mother."  
  
The hum fills the room, and my grip tightens on Willow's hand. The glow from within our circle casts off a surprising warmth. Remus takes a deep breath before beginning his part.   
  
"Hail, Guardians of the Watchtowers of the West, Powers of Water.   
Here stands one in need of unity of her emotions.   
Let the dusk of twilight shroud her in protection,   
Let the Willow tree ground her to Mother Earth,   
Let the western wind shroud her from all evil,   
That she may grow in goodness and light, in the service of the Mother,"  
  
A silvery mist makes its way from somewhere out of the darkness to pool itself in our inner circle. Good, it's working. Now for Mr. Giles' part.  
  
"Hail, Guardians of the Watchtowers of the North, Powers of Earth.   
Here stands one in need of unity of her body.   
Let the dark of midnight shroud her in protection,   
Let the Oak tree ground her to Mother Earth,   
Let the northern wind keep her from all harm,   
That she may grow in goodness and light, in the service of the Mother."  
  
All together now.   
  
"Hear us, oh guardians of the elements and quarters.   
we stand as children of the universe   
We call on you to reunite spirit with form.  
We ask not that you change them,   
for their will is their own,   
But grant us sight and speech,   
that we may share our thoughts with the light   
With good intent and in the service of Mankind and Mother Earth."  
  
That's it. They should answer any min- oooh.  
  
[Will?]  
  
*It's okay, 'Mione. Everything is going fine.*  
  
The mist is taking form now, rising and folding in on itself. Taking on the forms of a woman and man... of my parents. Merlin, how I miss them.  
  
"Hello mom...dad."  
  
{Hermione? Honey, is that you?}   
  
"Yes mom, it's me."  
  
{Oh my baby. Please, what's going on? Why are we here?}  
  
"We summoned you, for just a moment. We'll allow you to go back, but I just wanted to tell you something first."  
  
{Go ahead sweetheart. You've always known you could tell us anything.}  
  
"I know dad, and I have. But...that night. I didn't get to tell you what I always tell you before I leave the house. After our fight, I was so mad at you both that I never said the words that I always say before I walk out the door. "  
  
{Oh baby, is that why you did this? We know you were upset, honey. It's okay, we understand. We know in our heart of hearts that you love us. And never doubt our love for you. You are our daughter and we will always love you. And even though we can't be with you physically, know that we will be in your heart. Be happy Hermione. Finish your studies and become the great witch that we know you to be. Make us proud, sweetheart!}  
  
*Say it, 'Mione. Now's the time.*  
  
"I love you, mom and dad."  
  
{We love you too, Hermione.}  
  
As the misty forms of my parents begin to dissipate, a sense of relief washes over me that is so overwhelming that I fall to my knees as I watch the silver fog creeping back across the floor and into the night. Leaving us here, two very happy and emotionally complete women and two very handsome guys. I wonder what we will do now?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
tbc... 


End file.
